The Deputy Principal
by Kornygirl
Summary: Bella and Emmett's parents are away leaving Bella to look after her not so little brother Emmett. Bella gets called to see deputy principal Cullen at Forks high when Emmett gets himself into trouble. **lemons inside** Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.


I was unloading the groceries from my truck onto the verandah, when I heard the phone ring. Fumbling with my keys, I let myself into the house, grabbing the bags of colds as I raced through the house to the kitchen where he phone was kept.

I mana to t the phone before the answering machine could kick in.

"Hello, Swan residence", I said into the phone.

"Hello, this is Mrs. Cope from Forks High School, I am wondering if I could speak to Renee Swan pleased?" Mrs. Cope asked.

"Sorry, my mother isn't here right now, she won't actually be back for another two weeks", I said before asking "Is there anything I can do to help you? Emmett isn't sick is he?"

"Oh no, Emmett isn't sick, but he is in a spot of trouble, would you be able to come to the school to see the Deputy Principal please?" Mrs. Cope replied.

"Um sure, I'll be there soon".

I quickly put away the cold stuff before moving the pantry groceries to sit on the bench until I get back from the school.

On my way to the school I was wondering what Emmett could have done. My little brother was anything but little. He has been playing around with weights since he was thirteen years old, when the other kids tormenting words about his weight finally got to him. To show my support I would join him regularly, as a result Emmett has a rather muscled physique. I also have some muscle but I am more toned than anything.

As Emmett's body gained muscle, Emmett regained his self-confidence and his school work improved, so much that he hadn't been in trouble at school for three years.

I pulled up in front of the school. I didn't bother going into the school car park, so I just parked on the street. It really wasn't that far to the office from the street.

The bell on the office door rang as I entered, causing Mrs. Cope to look up from her paperwork.

"Hello Isabella, how are you?" Mrs. Cope greeted.

"I'm fine, thank you," I replied "I am here about Emmett."

"Oh yes, I'll just see if Deputy Principal Cullen is available to see you," Mrs. Cope said, as she walked towards the hall which lead to the deputy principal and principal's offices.

While I waited I looked around the office, nothing had really changed since I went to school here except there was a small plant on the reception desk.

Mrs. Cope came back down the hall. "Mr. Cullen will see you now, Isabella," she said.

"Thank you," I replied heading towards the hall.

I walked down the hall until I got to the door which had Mr. Cullen's name on it. Edward Cullen moved to Forks about four years ago, the year after I finished high school. Which I have to say is a good thing because I don't think I would have been able to concentrate on my school work if he had been here while I was still at school.

Standing in front of his door I raised my hand and knocked.

"Come in," I heard Edward say in his smooth velvet voice.

I turned the door knob and pushed the door open, coming face to face with Edward Cullen himself. As usual whenever I saw him my breath got stuck in my throat. The man looked like a Greek god!

As I closed the door, I noticed Emmett sitting in a chair against the office wall.

"What did you do Emmett?" I asked.

"I hit Royce King," Emmett said with a shrug.

Emmett and Royce used to be friends, until Emmett caught Royce trying to rape Rosalie Hale who is Emmett's girlfriend. The King's are 'high society' people, so Royce was able to get off with just a slap on the wrist, much to my dad's dismay.

"Why did you hit Royce this time Emmett?" I asked.

"Royce was leering at Rosie and making derogatory remarks about her body," Emmett replied.

"I managed to talk to talk the Kings out of having Emmett charged with assault, but unfortunately I do have to suspend him for a week," Edward said joining our conversation.

I turned to face Edward, "Thank you Edward", I said.

"That's fine Isabella, it was the least I could do", Edward said, "Well Emmett you may go now. You will return in one weeks time, before going to class I need you to come to the office for a re-entry meeting. I will give Isabella all the appropriate forms".

"Okay Mr. Cullen," Emmett replied, "I'll see you at home Bella."

"Alright Emmett, go straight home," I said.

"Sure thing Bells," Emmett said walking out of the office.

"When do your parents get back from Florida?" Edward asked.

"Two weeks. Mum rang this morning, she said it has taken them longer to settle Uncle Phil's estate than they expected," I replied as Edward made his way around his desk to where I was standing. He was now standing so close I could smell him, and damn did he smell good.

"So Isabella what do you have planned for tonight?" Edward whispered in my ear as he rubbed his hand up my arm, sending shivers down my spine.

"I'm cooking dinner for my husband and Emmett. Do you have any plans for the night?" I asked leaning back slight I heard and felt Edward smell my hair before answering me "I'm staying in with my wife. She is a wonderful cook."

"Is she? You are a lucky man," I said.

Edward moved his lips along my neck, laying soft kisses before responding, "Yes I am, very much so."

I moaned as Edward's lips returned to my neck, making my skin heat where his lips had been. I turned to face Edward looking him in the eyes and asked, "Do you really think it's a good idea to do this now?"

"I have no appointments for the next period," Edward replied before he walked over to the door and flicked the lock. Stalking back to me, Edward swept me up into his arms, kissing me greedily on my mouth. Both of our tongues were fighting for dominance of the other.

Moving slightly forward, Edward placed me on his desk. "You look so delicious Isabella. I have to have you, taste you," Edward said, his voice not so smooth anymore.

Just the thought of Edward's tongue on my lady bits made me ache. I leaned back on the desk, as Edward pushed my skirt up my thighs to expose my bare pussy.

"No panties, Isabella?" Edward asked, "My, my we are a naughty girl."

"Only when I come to see you Mr. Cullen," I moaned as Edward liked my throbbing core. I felt like my whole body was on fire with pleasure.

Edward replaced his mouth with his fingers, my eyes locked with Edward's as he dipped two fingers into my wet pussy. The pleasure this man could inflict was indescribable!

While Edward worked my dripping pussy with his fingers, he asked in a firm voice, "who owns your pussy, Isabella?"

"You do Mr. Cullen," I panted.

"Good girl," he said as he slid his hand up my shirt to my breasts. Squeezing my nipple while he added a third finger to my pussy and using his thumb to rub my clit, sending me over the edge. I heard Edward moan as my muscles clamped around his fingers.

"Isabella, you have no idea what you do to me when I see you in so much pleasure," Edward said huskily.

Before my orgasm had stopped, Edward pulled his fingers out of me, only to thrust into me with his hard member, consuming me. Leaning down so we were face to face, Edward started lightly kissing along my jaw. I threaded my fingers through his hair and guided his mouth to mine. I thrust my tongue into Edward's mouth. Soft moans left my mouth as our tongues wrestled.

Edward and I moved our bodies in time with each others, like we were doing a dance. I could feel my second orgasm building to the point I thought I might combust.

"Fuck... Isabella, I'm going... I'm going to cum," Edward ground out.

"Me too baby... me too!" I replied as I reached between us and started to rub and pinch my clit causing me to have another mind blowing orgasm. Edward reached his orgasm as I clamped down on him.

We laid there for a few moments to catch our breath. Edward pulled out of me and helped me back to my feet. I straightened my skirt grateful that I had worn one that was supposed to look like it hadn't been ironed.

Edward kissed my mouth before handing me the paperwork for Emmett's suspension. I walked over to the door but before I turned the door knob I looked over at Edward and said, "Dinner will be ready at five Mr. Cullen."

"I will be home at four Mrs. Cullen," Edward replied blowing me a kiss as I closed the office door.


End file.
